finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bevelle
is a city in Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. The capital of Spira's dogmatic society, it is initially the home of the Yevon religion and, later, the New Yevon party. Being Yuna's place of birth, it remained her home until the day her father, High Summoner Braska, defeated Sin. In the English localization, Bevelle is . History One thousand years before the events of Final Fantasy X, escalating hostilities between the city-states of Bevelle and Zanarkand eventually led to a terrible and ravaging war that tore across Spira. Due to its technological advantage over Zanarkand, Bevelle clearly held the advantage. However, no true end to the conflict came about; Yu Yevon, a powerful summoner, gathered the survivors of his devastated home and used them to conjure up a dreamworld parallel of Zanarkand at its height of glory. To shield himself and his creation, Yu Yevon clad himself in armor formed from pyreflies, becoming the creature known as Sin; it is suspected that Sin destroyed the original Zanarkand. To safeguard itself from attack, Bevelle treated with Yu Yevon to preach his teachings, which would become the foundation of the Yevonite religion. After the final destruction of Sin and the banishment of the remnants of Yu Yevon's spirit, Bevelle entered a state of chaos and turmoil. The Yevonite priesthood, ruined by the calamitous revelations of its origins, hypocrisy and lies, disbanded in the face of the complete breakdown of the theocratic society Spira had existed as for nearly a thousand years. In the wake of this cultural upheaval rose a man named Trema, who would found the New Yevon organization with the aim to help those either unwilling or unable to cope with the changes rippling throughout civilization. Following Trema's surprising and sudden disappearance, Baralai (once a candidate for Yevon's elite Crimson Squad) would emerge at the forefront of the fledgling organization seeking to continue Trema's philosophy of gradual adjustment to the new order of the world. Bevelle, once a machina wonder surpassing even the majestic glories of Zanarkand, hid behind its pious veneer ancient and sorcerous technology, including the mobile super-weapon Vegnagun. Dungeons of Bevelle As a city, little of Bevelle is directly explored. Most of what the player sees are dungeon interiors. Final Fantasy X Situated inside Bevelle Temple is a Chamber of the Fayth where the Aeon Bahamut can be obtained. Infiltrated without the blessings of Yevon, its architecture uses sophisticated machina technology further revealing the contrarian dogma and actual practices of the Yevon elite. Consisting of a labyrinth of powered walkways and mystic seals housed in a mechanical framework, the Cloister leads to the temple's Fayth - the same little boy who serves as Tidus' "guide" in Spira. A mock trial of Yuna and her guardians reveals the higher echelons of the Yevon order to be engaged in a deception of their subordinates in particular and the people of Spira generally. They are found guilty of treason for killing Maester Seymour and conspiring with the Al Bhed to cause an insurrection. Yuna, Auron, Lulu, and Kimahri are imprisoned in the labyrinth of the Via Purifico, above the water-filled sewers where Tidus, Wakka, and Rikku are held captive. After fighting guards posted to the exits, including one of the rival summoners and Evrae Altana, they meet and escape. The Via Purifico, the only area of the Bevelle palace accessible to the player in FFX, can only be accessed on this first visit. If the player decides to return to Bevelle with the airship, they are taken to the Highbridge, and the entrance to the palace is guarded by Maroda, who will not allow the player to enter the city. Final Fantasy X-2 Unlike in Final Fantasy X, the player can now pass through the gates of Bevelle. Behind the gates is a path that leads to the Bevelle Temple proper. New areas and the area in which the trial was held are accessible, but not the Via Purifico. The Via Infinito is a dungeon comprised of 100 levels. It is accessible on the fifth chapter of Final Fantasy X-2 as a sidequest. Two Crimson Spheres can be found on early levels of the dungeon. The deeper part of the dungeon resolves a few minor, unanswered plot questions such as the fate of New Yevon's mysteriously-disappeared Lord Trema. The Bevelle Underground is situated beneath the actual temple complex. The Gullwings find their way in through the inactive Cloister of Trials and the gaping abyss that once contained Bahamut's Fayth statue. The hidden complex is an ancient and expansive armory remaining from the day's of Bevelle's war with Zanarkand, serving as a hangar for the hulk of Vegnagun. The Coliseum is also located in Bevelle. Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' O'aka XXIII will sell the player items on the Highbridge. Open Areas *Bevelle Highbridge *Bevelle Temple Secret Places *Via Purifico Sewer Dungeon *Via Infinito Cloister Dungeon *Bevelle Temple Underground Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Tower of Light *Warrior Monk (Rifle) x2, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) *Warrior Monk (Rifle), YAT-99 *Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2, YKT-63 Via Purifico *Aqua Flan, Cave Iguion x2 *Aqua Flan, Sahagin x2 *Bat Eye, Swamp Mafdet *Bat Eye x2 *Cave Iguion x2, Sahagin *Maze Larva *Sahagin x3 *Grothia (Boss) *Pterya (Boss) *Spathi (Boss) Sewer *Octopus, Sahagin x2 *Octopus x2 *Phlegyas, Remora x2 *Phlegyas x2 *Remora, Sahagin *Evrae Altana (Boss) Highbridge *YKT-63, Warrior Monk (Flamethrower) x2 *YKT-63, YAT-99 x2 *YKT-63 x2, YAT-99 *Seymour Natus, Mortibody (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Highbridge *Yevon Defender, Yevon Guard *Yevon Guard, Yevon Defender *Yevon Guard x2, Yevon Defender Cloister of Trials *Barong x2 *Flan Blanco, x2 *Flan Blanco Underneath Bahamut's Fayth *Malboro *YAC-13 *YAU-28 *YAU-71 *YSLS-99 *YSLS-Zero *Bahamut (Boss) *Baralai (Boss) *Georapella (Boss) *Precepts Guard (Boss) Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, plays when Yuna's guardians attempt to save her from marrying Seymour. plays when Yuna jumps off a ledge in Bevelle and summons Valefor. plays at Bevelle Chamber of the Fayth. plays when Yuna stands before the court of Maesters in Bevelle. In Final Fantasy X-2, the theme that plays in Bevelle is the theme of New Yevon. and play when he Gullwings are uncovering the secrets of the temple's underground. Gallery de:Bevelle Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Towns Category:Temples